


Shiptember 2020

by Versolite



Series: Shiptembers [3]
Category: Seuls (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Ship It, M/M, Multi, ships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: Une édition très courte pour ma part cette année, mais voici la liste originale de ce shiptember 2020 !1) Leila et Alexandre2) Jonathan et Tanguy3) Achille et le Maître Fou4) Sélène et Gaspard5) Terry et Kévin6) Melchior Octave et Achille7) Hans et Narcisse8) Ily et Odette9) Pénélope et Nora10) Jezabel et Achille11) Sophie et Adèle12) Lucius Diane et Eloi13) Achille et le Maître des couteaux14) Koupchou et Leila15) Latife et Toussaint16) Octave et le Maître des Jeux17) Serge et Hersent18) Zoé et Boris19) Diane et Anton20) Jonathan, Lex et Yvan21) Zahia et Camille22) Gaspard et Edwige23) Dodji et Leila24) Lex et Yvan25) Achille et Octave26) Ajza et Terry27) Achille et Joachim28) Betty et Kévin29) Isaure et Diane30) Yvan et Zoé
Relationships: Achille et Jezabel, Achille et Melchior, Achille et Melchior et Octave, Hans et Narcisse, Jonathan et Tanguy, Leila et Alexandre, Odette et Ily, Pénélope et Nora, Sélène et Gaspard, Terry et Kévin
Series: Shiptembers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994053
Kudos: 1





	1. Leila et Alexandre

Ils ont trouvé une jeune femme sur leur trajet, assise sur le capot d’une voiture.

Une clé à molette pend au bout de sa main, provenant sans doute de la boîte à outils à ses pieds. En voyant l’arme, Joachim s’est agité, serrant son revolver dans ses mains, mais Alexandre l’a défendu, d’un geste, de l’utiliser. Il a jeté un nouveau regard à l’inconnue, observant ses habits, s’attardant sur ses cheveux, et une conversation à voix basse s’en est suivie. L’ancien esclave a désigné la mèche noire et entortillée, reconnaissable entre mille, et les habits de la fortvillienne. Aucun doute : il s’agit de la courageuse Leila, qui est parvenue à rallier à sa cause les esclaves de la ville, et a affronté tour à tour les nouvelles épreuves absurdes des arènes. Elle en est ressortie invaincue, pour autant qu’il sache. La voir là lui donne un soupçon.

Après un moment, il fait signe aux autres esclaves et à Joachim de l’attendre, et s’avance seul vers elle. Autant ne pas ajouter une frayeur inutile à ce qu’elle a traversé.

Quand il l’a laissée, elle devait encore entreprendre un défi de Saul et du Maître des Jeux. Lequel, Alexandre l’ignore ; la fin des épreuves ne lui est pas parvenue, puisqu’il était trop occupé à fouiller les appartements d’Achille et se cacher des soldats de Toussaint ; mais à la voir blottie, genoux serrés entre ses bras, tête baissée vers le sol, et ici, à des kilomètres de Néosalem, il comprend qu’elle a trouvé le moyen de fuir la capitale du Bien. D’une façon ou d’une autre. 

\- Leila.

Elle lève lentement la tête, et ne cille pas en le voyant. Elle ne réagit pas, en fait ; seul un changement subtil dans son expression lui fait comprendre qu’elle l’a reconnu, et il sait alors, sans plus de doute, quelle route elle a pris pour venir jusqu’ici.

Ou plutôt, n’a pas pris.

Il s’avance encore et lui tend la main.

\- Nous sommes arrivés en sûreté, grâce à toi. Viens. Nous t’emmènerons en sécurité.

Elle garde la tête baissée, et pendant un moment, il pense qu’elle ne va pas l’écouter, mais sa main vient brusquement saisir la sienne et accepter l’aide. Alexandre fait signe à Joachim, et emboîte le pas de la jeune femme ; il l’examine, cherche une trace de blessure, de boitement ou de grimace sur son visage, mais rien de tout ça. La blessure à son bras a même disparu, confirmant ce qu’il pensait. Il n’y tient plus et, après avoir fait les présentations, expliqué brièvement le fonctionnement et informé qu’ils s’arrêtaient dix minutes, il la mène à l’écart et la fait asseoir, pour poser une main sur son épaule. Elle se dégage, contrariée.

\- Excuse-moi, murmure-t-il.

\- C’est rien. Mais j’suis pas d’humeur tactile.

Il laisse le silence peser sur eux, se lève en croisant les bras. Il connaît bien cet événement, cette façon dont, après une mort, les blessures qui disparaissent viennent cicatriser dans le cerveau, douleurs fantômes et absentes et volutes de souvenirs pénibles. Il ne sait pas si en parler aussi franchement est pour autant une bonne idée ; alors il préfère grimacer tant qu’elle ne le regarde pas, et attendre qu’elle parle. Ça ne manque pas.

\- On… on a réussi à… à sauver la petite. Lucie. On l’a dégagée de là, mais faut qu’on retrouve Edwige. Elle est seule avec elle.

\- Edwige… Edwige, c’est familier…

\- La rousse, au clan du Soleil, qui est partie avec nous quand on a fait les Étendards.

L’expression d’Alexandre s’assombrit.

\- Celle qui détruisait des appartements.

\- Ouais.

\- On ferait mieux de se dépêcher de la trouver.

\- Elle… elle a mûri, hein, depuis le temps, elle va pas taper sur la petite avec une batte pour lui donner à bouffer, mais… mais j’sais pas si elle peut gérer, je… j’sais plus…

Sa bouche s’aplanit en un trait fin et ses mains ne tardent pas à venir cacher son visage. Elle prend une longue inspiration, et après quelques secondes, alors qu’Alexandre ouvrait la bouche pour reprendre la parole et essayer de la réconforter, elle redresse la tête, ses yeux embués fixés avec colère droit devant elle. Ses paroles suivantes sont sèches, froides et distantes :

\- Saul. Saul a tué Anton.

Alexandre n’a pas besoin de description, pour celui-là. Sélène et lui avaient eu tôt fait de le remarquer au clan du Soleil, puis à celui des Étendards, et la façon dont les grands de Néosalem se sont intéressés à lui a confirmé ce qu’il savait déjà, que le jeune théoricien était prometteur. Il acquiesce ; une première mort, c’est toujours marquant, dans les Limbes… 

\- Je suis dé…

\- J’ai attendu, Alexandre, le coupe-t-elle d’une voix plus grave, plus colérique. Il n’est pas revenu. Et y a pas que ça, ça fait que deux jours, mais… Quand il a disparu, il s’est… il n’est pas juste mort.

Elle tente d’expliquer en agitant les bras, les regardant, comme s’ils étaient supposés serrer quelque chose – le corps du garçon. Alexandre sent un froid lui descendre sur le dos. Pas… pas aussi tôt, tout de même… ?

\- Il a disparu, s’arrache-t-elle cependant alors qu’il s’efforce de garder une expression neutre. Comme s’il devenait moins clair, et… et il était plus là. Alexandre, t’es là depuis plus longtemps, tu… tu pense que ça veut dire quoi ? Il va revenir ?

Il baisse les yeux. Leila détend sa posture, un soupir abasourdi lui échappe.

\- Alexandre…

\- Je… je suis désolé, Leila. Ça a tout l’air d’être une mort dernière.

Il n’a pas besoin de lui expliquer ce que c’est. Elle se lève d’un bond, et se dirige en trombe vers la voiture ; Darwin jette un œil inquiet à Alexandre, mais celui-ci rassure l’esclave, et la suit au pas de course. Il arrive au pas de course à temps pour la voir abattre sa clé sur la voiture, s’arrachant un hurlement de douleur :

\- BORDEL !

Il la laisse frapper le véhicule. Il n’y a rien à faire, rien de plus à dire, et lorsqu’elle s’effondre en sanglots, il s’approche d’elle. Il retient au dernier moment sa main de se poser sur son dos, et quand elle se lève d’un bond, il est prêt à se défendre.

Il n’est pas prêt à ce qu’elle l’enlace, sa tête se blottissant sur son épaule. De surpris, son regard se fait plus sombre, plus résigné, et sa main passe dans son dos pour la réconforter.

\- Nous sommes avec toi, à présent, Leila. Ça va aller.


	2. Jonathan et Tanguy

Pour la troisième fois, il sort de la salle de bains d’un pas décidé et se traîne jusqu’au miroir en pied qui trône dans un coin de sa chambre. Pour la troisième fois, il jette un œil à son reflet, et pour la troisième fois, c’est un non, cette fois particulièrement drôle ; il ricane quand il se voit. Ça tire Jonathan de sa lecture, sur le lit. 

Puisque le sweat faisait beaucoup trop « peu habillé », et son habit de pirate peu convaincant, il s’est décidé pour un ensemble polo-jean, quelque chose de plus cool, quoi. Faut bien qu’il ait l’air de pas en faire trop sans pour autant être négligé… Mais là, il a un fou rire. La couleur bleu ciel du haut et noire du bas lui paraissaient jolies, pourtant… 

\- Ben quoi ? lui jette Jonat’, amusé. Tu es pas bien ?

\- On dirait un employé de Steamy Burger !

\- Ah, j’avoue…

Son pote penche la tête pour l’examiner, opinant sur la ressemblance. Tanguy se tourne vers lui, faisant mine de tenir un bloc note ; il mâchonne un chewing-gum imaginaire en lui faisant un vague signe de main :

\- Vous voulez des nuggets avec votre menu, monsieur ?

\- T’es con… se marre Jonathan, applaudissant sa performance. Allez, décide-toi !

Tanguy reporte son attention à son reflet, et il tourne sur lui-même pour s’observer sous différentes coutures. Le pantalon est bien, c’est vraiment le haut qui fait trop loser… Il finit par se décider et regarder Jonathan :

\- Tu me passerais ta chemise ? La blanche, tu sais, celle de pirate ?

\- Woh là, eh, t’es gonflé !

\- J’sais, j’suis désolé, mais j’peux trouver une autre solution sin… 

\- T’as pas intérêt à l’abîmer, hein ?

Il faut un moment à Tanguy pour percuter :

\- Sérieux, tu veux bien ? sourit-il, rassuré.

\- Bah ouais, je suis pas un faux frère, quand même, réplique Jonathan, bourru.

\- Purée, merci, mec ! Tu m’rends un super service, je te revaudrai ça !

\- C’est ça… Allez, tu vas finir par nous mettre en retard, sinon… Mais je te dis, l’abîme pas… Garde ta veste au-dessus.

\- Je vais trop être beau gosse !

Jonathan se lève quand Tanguy achève de s’habiller, et ils se coudoient pour aller dans la salle de bains, où ils hésitent devant les parfums et les déos que Boris leur a prêté. Ça va être une soirée spéciale, comme ils en font jamais, et chacun est excité par la perspective de la boum à venir. Ils osent pas imaginer comment s’y prennent les filles – tout ce qu’ils savent, c’est qu’ils veulent pas passer pour des crétins, surtout à côté de Saul. Quand ils ont choisi, ils se parfument raisonnablement et rassemblent les flacons et les déos dans le sac que leur a passé Boris. Jonathan se gratte la tête, pensif :

\- J’pense que je vais passer voir Anton. Connaissant Boris il l’a encore « oublié », vaut mieux être sûr qu’il est prêt et que personne va l’asticoter ce soir.

\- Bonne idée. J’te suis !

Ils sortent donc. Le ciel est bleu-gris, la nuit tombe presque, et l’excitation de la fête presse le pas des deux garçons et leur fait parler fort, sur le trajet. Tanguy frappe énergiquement à la porte de la chambre d’Anton, dans un des bungalows.

Quand il leur ouvre, il ne paraît pas surpris de voir Jonathan, et il adresse un salut timide à Tanguy. Le second reste à l’écart alors que celui qui a proposé l’idée fait la conversation à Anton ; Tanguy ne connaît pas beaucoup le rouquin, et est plus pressé de rejoindre les autres que de discuter avec lui. Malgré tout, c’est rassurant de voir qu’il a l’air de s’être mis sur son cozy-31, lui aussi : une jolie chemise à carreaux rouges et noirs sur un T-shirt gris foncé, accompagné d’un baggy bleu. Il ressemble presque à un des gens populaires du clan du Requin, et c’est un peu triste que ce ne soit pas le cas. 

Ils en ont bientôt fini et peuvent reprendre leur route vers la fête, bras dessus, bras dessous. 


	3. Achille et Melchior

Même après qu’ils eurent mis la main sur ses clés, il s’était débattu comme un diable. Il s’était arraché des cris terrifiés et furieux, qui n’avaient récolté que des coups de lance et d’épée.

Il s’y était attendu. Plus que ça, il l’avait espéré. Tôt ou tard, quelqu’un verrait le pouvoir que lui prodiguait son trousseau d’apparence grossier, et tenterait de le lui dérober. De préférence, l’un des membres des familles du Bien, tout embaumés dans leur formol de certitudes et de lois. Alors que ses araignées se déployaient sur ses ennemis et que ses mains de fer frappaient sans relâche, alors que ses yeux invisibles surveillaient le parcours du garde qui avait saisi son bien, le Maître-Fou n’avait qu’un vœu en tête. Que la personne qui obtienne ses clés ait le plus mauvais escient qui soit dans le monde des Limbes. Qu’elle ne soit pas raisonnable, et utilise pour elle seule, avec peu de discernement, le pouvoir gigantesque qui lui était offert. Qu’elle ait le rang suffisant pour qu’un tel pain bénit pour elle s’avère être une malédiction pour les citoyens de la ville.

En cet instant, le Maître Fou jubilait à l’idée que Saul les reçoive.

Que le conseil des sages l’obtienne, ils n’en feraient rien. Pendant bien trop de temps, il avait misé sur la possibilité que les ambitions opposées d’Éloi et de Toussaint se déchirent, mais ils mettaient pour ça bien trop de temps, et la mollesse de Diane et de Lucius ne permettait rien d’amusant. Non, il était nécessaire que l’Imperator les trouve, et décide avec sa fougue entêtée d’en faire un autre instrument de sa puissance.

Quand il tomba sur ses genoux, immobilisé, il fut beaucoup trop tentant d’éclater de rire. Il fallait qu’il réprime la secousse de ses épaules et l’hilarité qui s’emparait de lui ; aussi bêtes qu’étaient les néosaliens, ils risqueraient de se douter de ses intentions. De se douter que sa capture faisait partie d’une ruse élaborée par le membre des familles du Mal. 

Alors il se laissa entraîner, tiré par de lourdes chaînes.

Quand il reconnut à l’issue d’un voyage interminable les couloirs qui menaient à la chambre blanche, en revanche, il commença à s’inquiéter. Finir enfermé dans un sommeil artificiel, à la merci du bon vouloir des dirigeants de la ville, était un sort plus cruel et plus réfléchi que celui auquel il s’attendait. Il imaginait les néosaliens triomphants, voulant exhiber leur capture aux yeux de toute la ville, pour finir par le jeter en cellule où, sans ses clés, il serait incapable de s’enfuir ; mais au lieu de ça, ils jouaient de prudence. Époque troublée oblige… 

Mais il ne s’inquiétait pas. Il était impossible qu’ils parviennent seulement à lui faire perdre conscience ; son corps ne le permettait pas. Et pour peu qu’ils l’ignorent, ils se condamnaient seuls, puisqu’il pourrait feindre de s’endormir sous l’influence de leur produit, et frapper lorsque le bon moment serait venu.

À moins que…

À moins qu’Achille, lors de cette rencontre qui remontait à tant d’années, ait percé son secret.

Ils s’étaient battus dans la steppe qui formait le toit de l’un des monts entourant Néosalem. Le Mont du Silence, un lieu de prières et de commémoration, qui avait, selon la légende, la faculté de guérir tout esprit en proie au chagrin du deuil. Achille l’avait rencontré là, peu de temps après qu’il ait rejoint les Dernières Familles, et la colère du Magister avait fait frémir le Maître-Fou. Leur duel avait été violent et sanglant, et sans le secours de ses clés, Melchior aurait pu succomber ; Achille l’avait frappé au pied, entaillant son talon, la seule partie de son corps encore vivante.

Achille seul avait levé le voile sur ce qu’il s’était efforcé de cacher si longtemps.

Les médecins lui arrachèrent brusquement le tissu dissimulant sa figure, et défirent sans trace de peur la cage qui conservait sa tête à l’abri. Un jeune homme frêle avait aligné son nécessaire de médecine au chevet du lit sur lequel le Maître-Fou était sanglé, et donnait des ordres d’une voix maussade. La roue du chariot glissant sur le carrelage produisait un couinement pénible. 

\- Et c’est ainsi que le Maître-Fou quitta notre monde, articula-t-il en jetant un regard froid au visage inhumain de son patient.

Le Maître-Fou sentait la peur de ce jeune être, une terreur existentielle déguisée en assurance. Un enfant, voilà tout ce qu’il était. Le temps qu’il avait passé dans les Limbes se résumait à une seconde, mis à côté de l’éternité qu’avait connu Melchior. Il lui suffit de sourire pour faire perdre au garçonnet sa belle fierté.

\- Tu devrais me donner ton nom, petit, dit-il. Afin que je sache qui remercier quand je m’éveillerai de nouveau.

L’autre ne répondit pas. Aucun problème. Il savait discerner les visages. Il saurait le retrouver. L’enfant s’empara de l’aiguille de la perfusion, et le Maître-Fou ferma les yeux. 

Il sourit en sentant l’aiguille s’enfoncer vainement dans son bras.

Achille avait gardé le secret, et condamné les siens.


	4. Sélène et Gaspard

À travers l’épais feuillage, le soleil perçant l’éblouit de ses rayons, et réchauffe l’après-midi venteuse. La page produit un bruit de froissement lorsqu’elle la tourne, ses sourcils légèrement froncés. Se concentrer avec les bruits du camp d’entraînement en fond est un exercice complexe, et comme de tous les exercices complexes, Sélène a fini par en venir à bout, appréhendant les difficultés pour mieux les surmonter. Maintenant, elle sait faire abstraction des signaux extérieurs, et seul son visage trahit encore les vieux réflexes de contrariété qu’elle avait avant, lorsque les exclamations et le claquement des armes la dérangeait encore. 

Un pas régulier s’approche d’elle. Elle lève les yeux ; il est trop tôt pour qu’elle croise le regard d’Alexandre, elle ne s’attend pas à le voir là. Et en effet, c’est celui d’un autre soldat auquel elle a affaire. Elle lui sourit, et referme son ouvrage.

\- Bonjour Gaspard. 

\- Salut, Sélène ! 

\- Tu ressors encore tôt, aujourd’hui, ajoute-t-elle en penchant la tête.

Aucun autre garde ne paraît avoir quitté le camp. Elle sait déjà pourquoi, et regarde Gaspard se gratter la nuque, embarrassé.

\- Insubordination, n’est-ce pas ? ajoute-t-elle, réprobatrice.

\- Oui… Mais j’ai fait ce que tu as dit, cette fois. Je pense qu’Achille a vu qu’il y avait du progrès.

Elle hausse les sourcils, et il agite les mains :

\- Je t’assure ! J’ai été très sérieux. Alexandre te dira la même chose.

\- Eh bien fais mieux demain, et on verra ce qu’Achille en pensera, réplique-t-elle. N’oublie pas, Gaspard, que la rigueur sur ton corps… 

\- … passe par celle de ton esprit, complète-t-il en même temps qu’elle avec le sourire de l’habitué à se faire rabrouer. Oui, madame. J’arrangerai ça. Qu’est-ce que tu lis aujourd’hui ?

Il s’accoude à l’arbre et penche la tête, et elle reprend le livre pour le lui tendre. Le garçon prend garde à remplacer son doigt à l’emplacement de la page marquée, et parcourt le titre. Il lève encore les yeux au ciel, impressionné :

\- Encore un auteur que je ne connais pas… 

\- Je te le prêterai quand je l’aurais fini. Prend seulement garde à ne pas l’abîmer.

\- Bien sûr. De quoi est-ce que ça parle ?

Elle pose ses mains sur ses genoux, et explique, comme une bonne fiche de lecture :

\- Woyzeck est un soldat malade qui apprend que sa femme le trompe, et perd lentement la raison. Je suis sûre que ça t’intéresserait.

\- Oh, ça veut dire quoi, ça ? fait-il mine de se vexer. 

\- Mais non, pas dans ce sens-là, bêta !

\- Tu sous-entends que ma femme me trompe ?

Sélène couvre sa bouche pour ne pas le laisser voir son sourire.

\- Oh, non, je pensais seulement que tu t’identifierais bien à l’aspect déraisonnable…

\- Mais…

\- Ne le nie pas, tu as encore été éjecté de l’entraînement.

\- Tu radotes, Sélène.

\- Parce que tes actions se répètent, Gaspard.

\- Peuh, toujours les bons mots, tout ça parce que tu lis… Tu ne me verras pas de la journée demain, puisque c’est comme ça. 

\- Je demande à voir.

\- Eh, oh !

Nouveau pouffement de rire, auquel il se joint :

\- Peut-être que je me fais exclure exprès, ajoute-t-il après un temps. 

\- Tu m’en diras tant…

\- Peut-être que je le fais seulement parce que je sais que je te manquerais si je ne venais pas te rendre visite.

\- Oh… fait-elle mine de s’attendrir en baissant les yeux sur son ouvrage, un fin sourire fleurissant sur ses traits. Alors tout ce temps tu faisais ça pour moi…

Ils rient, et il s’assoit auprès d’elle :

\- Pardon, avec mes bêtises je ne t’ai pas laissé finir.

\- Quoi donc ? Ah oui, Woyzeck. Les personnages sont fascinants. Tiens, écoute ça. 

Elle tourne des pages, fronce les sourcils puis s’arrête à l’une d’elle, et se racle la gorge pour lire :

\- « A la chandeleur, le soleil brille/Et le bleuet fleurit/Ils s’en allaient à travers prés/Ils s’en allaient deux par deux/Trompettes devant/Violons derrière/Des bas rouges à leurs pieds. ». J’aime ce passage. C’est insouciant, au milieu de tout ce chaos. Tu sais, un médecin le torture, et son capitaine le martyrise, et c’est Marie qui fait les frais de tout ça.

\- Ça n’a pas l’air gai. 

\- La littérature, ce n’est pas gai. Les coups d’épée sont plus joyeux. Au moins, aller combattre demande une certaine détermination, de l’énergie. C’est positif.

\- Je vois. Assez traîné, alors ? 

\- Assez traîné, oui.

\- Tu veux qu’on aille s’exercer dans la forêt, ou dans la cour du palais ?

\- Allons dans la cour, sourit-elle. Je te suis.


	5. Terry et Kévin

Ils se sont déjà vus une ou deux fois, de très loin. Se sont fait des crasses, indirectement, dictés par le commandement de leurs camps respectifs et la nécessité de mettre le plus de bazar possible, chose en laquelle ils sont experts. Ils n’ont, en ça, fait qu’obéir à leurs supérieurs, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’adultes dans leur monde abandonné et flippant ; qu’ils y aient pris du plaisir ne change rien à l’affaire.

Mais à présent qu’ils se retrouvent l’un en face de l’autre, le gosse coiffé d’un chapeau vert kaki orné d’une belle étoile rouge, un œil couvert sous un pansement carré et sale, et le gamin hérissé, les cheveux protégés par la capuche de son sweat et traîné par la main par un adolescent dégingandé au costume invraisemblable – à présent qu’ils se retrouvent l’un en face de l’autre, c’est tout comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis des siècles. Comme s’ils s’étaient déjà adressés la parole, et compris avant de se connaître. Le gosse borgne regarde derrière eux, et satisfait de l’examen, les invite à le suivre avant de s’effacer d’un mouvement vif vers les ruelles. Le gamin accompagné ne proteste pas, et entraîne son camarade avec lui, passant d’entraîné à entraînant.

Ils croient le perdre de vue et s’orientent à l’instinct, pendant quelques longues minutes. Le plus grand jette des regards autour de lui, son poing ganté serrant un objet invisible, une arme qu’il aimerait avoir en main, en cet instant. Le petit est plus imprudent, plus déterminé. Il a une espèce de foi, dirigeant ses pas dans la bonne rue, et ne fait montre d’aucune surprise quand le bruit de la porte d’un immeuble se fait entendre non loin. En quelques enjambées, ils sont à l’abri, et attendent que leur guide compose le code. Ils se dirigent immédiatement vers les escaliers ; ce n’est qu’après deux volées de marches que l’étranger prononce enfin quelques mots :

\- Faut que vous retiriez vos chaussures en haut. Betty dort.

\- Quoi ? Betty ?

Ça fait s’arrêter le gamin encapuchonné, que manque de percuter son accompagnateur. Le borgne se tourne vers lui ; du sérieux, il passe à l’intrigue :

\- Tu la connais ?

\- Ben ouais… On était au clan des étendards, après elle est tombée de l’échelle, j’crois, balbutie-t-il. Elle va bien ? T’es sûr que c’est pas une zombie ?

\- Bah oui, j’suis sûr, j’fais pas rentrer des zombies dans mon appart, moi, hé ! Pis ça fait plusieurs s’maines.

Silence tandis qu’ils reprennent leur ascension. L’encapuchonné monte quatre à quatre les marches, péniblement suivi par les deux autres, et il doit s’arrêter lorsqu’un « C’est là » essoufflé lui indique le septième. Leur hôte pousse la porte et tire les clés, et les fait rentrer dans un trois-pièces plongé dans la lueur grisâtre de l’après-midi. Là, celui qui les a menés là s’étire et se débarrasse de ses chaussures avant d’aller se plonger sur le divan du salon, rejoint tardivement par les deux autres.

\- Faut fermer la porte, indique-t-il.

Le plus grand s’exécute, toujours sans décrocher un mot.

Silence embarrassé dans le salon. Après quelques secondes, l’encapuchonné fait un signe vers son œil à leur hôte :

\- Eh, tu t’es fait ça comment ?

L’autre a l’air content qu’on lui pose la question :

\- C’était grave classe ! En fait j’ai pris ma fronde et j’ai voulu viser un zombie, mais y a un autre qui m’a chopé l’crâne par derrière, et il m’a griffé l’oeil… J’ai eu hyper mal ! sourit-il, victorieux.

\- On dirait un vrai pirate…

\- T’as vu ça ?

\- Et comment tu t’en es tiré ?

\- Bah, j’ui ai mis des coups d’pied et pis Betty lui a balancé son sac dessus et on a couru. J’ai perdu ma fronde, d’ailleurs… Mais j’ai désinfecté donc ça va, et on a trouvé des conserves. Vous qu’est-ce que vous foutez là ? J’croyais que vous étiez partis.

Il y a un ton de reproche dans sa voix, et l’encapuchonné est tout gêné.

\- Ouais… J’sais pas, moi, on est arrivés dans une ville avec plein de déglingos… J’ai joué à Guitar Hero d’vant plein de gens mais je me suis fait électrocuter, et après y avait trois espèces de romains qui ont voulu me demander des trucs, puis on est partis. Et après y a d’autres romains qui ont voulu nous attaquer et on s’est enfuis… Et là j’ai perdu les autres.

\- Quoi, même Saul ?

\- Ouais, même Saul, mais surtout Dodji et les autres…

L’hérissé a l’air tout peiné, et le borgne n’ose pas le presser de questions. C’est son invité qui finit par reprendre la parole, intrigué :

\- Mais t’étais chez Saul avant, toi ?

\- Ben, ouais, banane. Toi chez Dodji ?

\- Ouais…

\- Vous étiez pas beaucoup en même temps, t’aurais r’marqué si j’étais avec vous.

\- Saul c’est un gros bouffon.

\- C’est toi l’bouffon !

\- CHUT !

Le dernier cri ne vient d’aucun d’entre eux, mais de la chambre. Une voix féminine que le nouveau venu reconnaît bien. 

\- C’est Betty ?

\- Ouais.

\- Vous êtes potes ?

\- Ouais !

Le gamin pèse le pour et le contre de cette nouvelle information.

\- Comment tu t’appelle, toi ?

\- J’suis Kévin. Et toi ?

\- Terry. Lui c’est Koupchou, le Maître des couteaux.

Kévin jette un regard effrayé à l’adolescent, mais accepte la main tendue par Terry, et se détend en lâchant sa poigne. Mieux vaut avoir un protecteur avec soi que contre, non ?

Il a sans doute bien fait de les ramasser, ces deux-là.


	6. Achille, Melchior et Octave

Il parvient encore à lui extorquer un quart d’heure de paix, avant que ce ne soit trop. Il ignore ce qu’Achille peut en penser, assis à table, mains croisées devant son visage et sa jambe s’agitant nerveusement au bout de la pointe de son pied ; mais le Magister n’a pas d’autre choix que de rester silencieux, après leur conversation. Il paraîtrait presque dans un état second, ainsi figé, mais dès qu’Octave se lève, il suit le mouvement, comme s’il n’avait été qu’alerte tout ce temps. Le médecin sait alors qu’il a bien fait d’achever la pause en cet instant – il ignore combien de temps Achille aurait encore tenu avant de perdre les pédales.

\- Très bien, s’arrache le docteur d’une voix impassible, allons-y.

Il demande à Achille de lui remplir une bassine d’eau tandis qu’il va chercher dans la salle de bain son nécessaire de médecine ; lorsque c’est fait, il redescend et échange un regard avec le Magister. Une profonde fatigue, mêlée de détresse, se peint sur les traits du plus âgé. Octave hésite à lui poser la main sur l’épaule en guise de compassion, mais il le fera plus tard, quand il sera sûr d’avoir fait son maximum. Il va ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

L’odeur l’assaille immédiatement. Terre, cuivre, bois, eau sale, comme si la scène ayant eu lieu dans la forêt s’était déroulée ici en intégralité, la neige exceptée. Octave reste indifférent et jette un regard à Jasper et Guillaume, tous deux assis à l’écart du lit. Ses sourcils se froncent :

\- Les plaies ?

\- On surveille, intervient Jasper, mais le saignement s’est arrêté

\- On l’a attaché, dit Guillaume alors que le médecin s’avance vers le lit.

Octave a tôt fait de le constater. Des cordes nouent solidement le blessé au futon, lui interdisant tout déplacement, ou même de s’asseoir. Achille laisse échapper un grognement :

\- Enlevez-moi ça, ordonne-t-il.

\- On ne peut pas, Achille. Faut que le doc puisse…

\- Faites ce qu’il vous dit.

C’est Octave qui a parlé. Son intervention paraît avoir plus de poids pour les deux Magisters.

\- On… on a évité les plaies, doc. Et on peut vraiment pas se permettre, s’il s’échappe…

\- Enlevez. Je ne le laisserai pas partir.

Achille se tait, derrière lui, tandis que les deux Magisters s’exécutent. Il y a une froideur inhabituelle, dans le timbre du médecin, qui ne prête pas à ce que son autorité soit remise en question. Il leur ordonne de sortir, et secoue la tête lorsque Achille lui demande s’il doit aussi s’en aller.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus inconscient. Je vais éviter de me retrouver esseulé avec un antimage, même blessé. Veux-tu bien refermer la porte ?

Pendant qu’il s’en occupe, Octave écarte la couverture recouvrant le pan déchiré de la tunique du Maître-Fou, à la jambe. Un bandage grossier a été posé par les deux soldats, après un certain temps passé à presser la plaie pour arrêter l’hémorragie. Octave ramasse des compresses propres, et amène à lui la bassine déposée par Achille au pied du lit. Ainsi armé, il ne lui reste plus qu’à exécuter la partie difficile ; il entreprend donc de retirer les bandages. Son geste arrache un murmure de douleur au Maître-Fou.

La plaie, à première vue, ne semble pas infectée. Le docteur respire plus librement, en voyant qu’aucune araignée, aucun membre mécanique ni aucune apparition monstrueuse ne se détache sous ses yeux. La blessure n’est pas belle pour autant, une déchirure profonde et irrégulière ensemencée de morceaux de cotons, sans doute la raison pour laquelle son patient a eu mal. Il prend une compresse et entreprend avant toute chose de nettoyer la chair intacte autour de la plaie, délimitant son lieu d’action.

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose ?

La voix d’Achille s’est doucement détachée dans le silence. Octave s’apprête à secouer la tête, agacé, mais se réprime à temps. Il n’est pas à l’hôpital ; la situation est plus sommaire et requiert le plus d’assistance possible.

\- Regarde l’état de son bras. Fais-m’en un compte-rendu.

Pendant que le linge humide qu’il passe sur la jambe dégage le sang séché, il hoche la tête à ce que décrit Achille. Rien d’anormal, a priori ; il se lève pour vérifier qu’il n’a pas de pus, chose que le Magister n’est pas sûr de pouvoir identifier. Puisque tout lui semble bon, il lui propose de l’imiter. Achille récupère la bassine et une autre compresse alors qu’Octave mouille une troisième d’alcool à 90°. 

À l’exception des plaintes du Maître-Fou, des clapotis de l’eau et de leur respiration maîtrisée, aucun bruit ne se fait entendre dans la chambre. L’épreuve des bandages est la plus délicate, puisqu’elle demande d’utiliser une certaine force afin d’assurer que les pansements tiennent, sans pour autant couper tout à fait le sang des membres. À ce stade, Octave se sent vide et tout à fait détendu, indifférent à ce qu’il se passe autour de lui. 

Lorsqu’il fouille sa trousse médicale, cherchant un médicament qu’il a peut-être laissé à l’étage, il entend la voix d’Achille s’élever.

\- Melchior ?

Il s’interroge sur ce qu’il lui prend, jusqu’à ce qu’il aperçoive les couvertures s’agiter. Une sueur froide lui traverse le dos, en même temps que le regret : a-t-il vraiment bien fait de le laisser en liberté ? De compter sur la possibilité qu’il resterait endormi ? Il veut appeler Achille, pour qu’il s’écarte du lit avec lui, mais alors qu’il ouvre la bouche, la voix du patient se fait entendre :

\- Qu-qu’est-ce que tu fais… là, Achille… ? Où… ?

Octave se lève lentement, et voit le Magister faire un signe pour le rassurer. Il a dû percevoir la détresse du médecin. 

\- Ne te pose pas de question. Tu as été blessé, tu ferais mieux de te reposer sans nous poser plus de problèmes. Fais ça pour moi, d’accord ?

La dernière phrase a beau être nettement ironique, le docteur y sent une certaine sincérité. 

Pour une fois, il semble que Melchior n’ait rien à répliquer.


	7. Hans et Narcisse

La nuit a passé trop vite, et dès que la lueur du jour se fait trop forte sur leurs paupières, Hans sent Narcisse bouger à côté de lui, et laisse échapper un grognement de protestation. Ses yeux s’entrouvrent, à temps pour voir un regard taquin se baisser sur lui. Hans sait déjà ce que Narcisse va dire, et se blottit davantage contre lui, nez dans son cou, pour ignorer son rire :

\- Tu sais, commence Narcisse, il…

\- Nan.

\- … va falloir qu’on se lève un jour.

\- Je refuse.

\- Ah. Ça risque de nous attirer le mauvais œil, ça… 

\- En quoi ? Je vois pas où c’est marqué dans notre serment de garde qu’il faut se lever.

Narcisse a un temps d’arrêt à cette protestation dénuée de sens. Un gloussement lui échappe, ainsi qu’un petit « Quoi ? » abasourdi. Excellent. Peut-être que Hans va même pouvoir trouver de quoi gagner quelques minutes de répit :

\- Mais oui. Tu as déjà lu ça quelque part, « Le matin, il faut se lever » ? Je ne crois pas, monsieur.

\- Je pense que c’est compris dans la formule comme une certaine évidence.

\- Faut utiliser ça contre eux. Je suis sûr qu’il y aurait moyen. D’accord, il faut qu’on petit-déjeune et qu’on fasse le service, mais…

\- Tu fais le service au lit, toi ?

\- Si c’est la surveillance, on a la fenêtre juste à côté de nous, hein. On regarde, hop, comme ça…

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s’appuie paresseusement à la bordure et cligne des yeux face au soleil perçant dans le ciel bleu. Oh, quelle douce journée pour ne rien faire. Il peut presque sentir sur lui le regard attendri de Narcisse, et devine sa pensée avant même que sa main ne vienne arranger ses cheveux ébouriffés par le sommeil. Son camarade aime le recoiffer d’un mouvement machinal.

\- On regarde, poursuit Hans, déterminé à ne pas se laisser distraire, et si la cité n’est pas en feu, ça signifie qu’on fait un bon travail, non ?

\- Tu es beaucoup trop intelligent.

Accompagnée d’un hochement de tête, la phrase paraîtrait presque sincère, mais lorsqu’il tourne le regard vers lui, sourcils froncés, il voit Narcisse s’esclaffer. Sa main attrape un coussin et l’autre a à peine le temps de se défendre de ses bras avant que l’oreiller ne s’écrase sur lui avec un bruit mou.

\- Hans ! proteste-t-il en riant.

\- Ça t’apprendra à te moquer.

\- Mais je ne me moque pas.

\- Tiens donc, réplique Hans en se couchant à côté de lui.

\- Jamais, insiste Narcisse. Je suis parfaitement sérieux. Dis-m’en plus sur ta théorie, ça m’intéresse.

Narcisse s’installe mieux, prêt à l’écouter. Il a refermé les yeux avec un petit sourire, sa tête appuyée sur la poitrine de Hans. Ce dernier est assis, dos contre les oreillers et la main caressant les omoplates de son camarade. Il se creuse la tête, tout en improvisant :

\- Quant au petit-déjeuner, c’est très simple. Petit-déjeuner au lit, naturellement.

\- Naturellement.

\- Se mettre au garde-à-vous, est-ce qu’on a seulement besoin d’être debout pour ça ? On peut très bien se tenir droit quand on est couché. En fait on ne se tient jamais aussi droit qu’allongé, puisqu’il y a le matelas contre notre dos pour que la posture soit bien régulière, tu vois… Ce serait plus profitable pour tout le monde de faire le garde à vous couché.

\- Et pour présenter les armes ?

\- C’est comme les haltères, il suffit de les soulever et de les rabaisser.

Pour le coup, Narcisse rit, et Hans se sent victorieux. Un baiser vient même récompenser ses bêtises, et ils se retrouvent allongés sur le dos, côte à côte, contemplant le plafond. La perspective de la journée de travail se fait moins terrible, alors que leurs mains se joignent et se serrent tendrement l’une contre l’autre :

\- Tu as vraiment réponse à tout.

\- Toujours, lorsqu’il s’agit de ne rien faire.

\- Tu sais que je vais finir par y croire, à cette théorie.

\- Ne va pas non plus la soumettre à Achille.

Le rire de Narcisse est un miel, dont il n’est jamais véritablement rassasié. 


	8. Odette et Ily

Elle s’empare d’un petit four, dans lequel elle mord sans y penser. Les mouvements du manuel et les instructions de la maître à danser lui reviennent en boucle, tandis que la réception s’ouvre et que les invités arrivent. Elle les suit des yeux, guettant la présence d’une chevelure blonde coiffée en pompadour, guettant une voix et un rire bien particuliers. Connaissant son amie, elle ne se montrera qu’au dernier moment, comme l’une de ces fleurs qui n’éclot qu’à une heure donnée. 

Pendant les cours, Odette ne s’en est pas si mal sortie, les dernières fois, tirant même un sourire sur le visage revêche de la septuagénaire, et des applaudissements enthousiastes à Léon, Samaël et Kaléo, qui ont accepté de lui servir de public. Le dernier est même venu la prendre par le bras pour la féliciter. En cet instant, elle s’est sentie invincible, puissante et admirable. Elle s’est sentie être la dame qu’elle est certaine d’être, qu’elle est. Elle s’est sentie à la hauteur du défi qu’elle s’est adressé et qu’elle a relevé avec brio, et en cet instant, toute appréhension avait disparue.

La voilà plusieurs jours après, sa peur revenue, ses fustigations avec. 

L’idée de proposer à Emily Ross de danser lui a paru tour à tour stupide, folle puis ingénieuse, ce dernier qualificatif la persuadant suffisamment pour qu’elle se mette à la tâche avec le plus de sérieux possible. Peut-être le plus de sérieux que lui aient jamais connu ses pairs. Elle a bien senti un changement dans l’atmosphère, pendant les semaines d’exercice, perçut une espèce de fierté dans l’attitude de Marta, un confort inhabituel dans les échanges avec Kaléo, comme si tous autour d’elle se satisfaisaient de ce changement. Comme si elle agissait différemment de l’ordinaire. Était-ce vrai ? Elle n’en sait rien, et se demande comment retrouver une telle atmosphère, une telle complicité. 

Pour l’heure, il faut qu’elle mette à profit ce qu’elle a appris.

Elle finit par la voir, et use de toute la réserve du monde pour ne pas aller se jeter à son cou. Au lieu de ça, elle répond à son sourire, détourne les yeux machinalement pour ne pas la dévorer du regard et admirer avec candeur la façon dont elle penche la tête. Emily Ross est charmante, malicieuse. Réconfortante. Il lui a suffi d’un rien, d’un sourire prononcé et d’un air suffisamment attentif, pour qu’Odette s’attache à elle, pour qu’elle ait envie de tout lui dire, lui confier ses émois et ses pensées sincères. La blonde doit sentir, chaque fois qu’elle lui attrape la main, comme son cœur bat plus vite et comme l’envie de l’embrasser la taraude. Elle en joue peut-être. Sans doute.

Odette connaît bien sa réputation. Elle ne l’en aime pas moins.

\- Ily. Je suis aise de te voir ici.

\- Odette, réplique Ross avec un air attendri. Moi de même.

\- Tu devrais venir goûter le punch. Ils l’ont bien mieux réussi qu’au nouvel an.

La brune lui prend le bras, décidée à saisir l’initiative au vol. L’anglaise paraît apprécier l’audace, et son sourire s’élargit alors qu’elle hoche la tête :

\- Je suis curieuse de voir ça… Marta n’est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, elle s’est proposée d’aider en cuisine. Nous sommes seules, ma chère.

Elle tourne le dos pour servir un bol à son amie, lui laissant tout le temps d’imprimer la dernière phrase. Quand elle reporte son attention à elle, Ily a toute sa contenance. Comme toujours.

\- Par ailleurs, reprend Odette, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, j’ai… J’ai eu une idée, mais j’ignore si elle te semblera de bon goût.

\- Tiens donc. Et quelle est cette idée ?

\- Prends d’abord le temps de finir ta boisson.

Emily cille, et Odette se tait, abasourdie, quand elle penche la tête en arrière et finit en quelques secondes la boisson qu’elle lui a servi. Elle tamponne ses lèvres du bout d’une serviette et retourne son attention à Odette :

\- Et quelle est donc cette idée ? répète-t-elle.

\- Je…

Ce n’est pas le moment de se laisser déconcerter. Odette raffermit sa respiration, et dessine sur ses lèvres un sourire amusé. Le regard d’Ily se baisse vers sa bouche, et les battements du cœur de la brune s’accélèrent. Elle voudrait terriblement l’embrasser, ou la laisser l’embrasser, mais Emily attend qu’elle réagisse, et elle ne compte pas se laisser déconcentrer. Au lieu de ça, son regard se tourne vers l’orchestre qui anime la soirée, et vers le chanteur qui paraît absorbé dans l’air qu’il entonne doucement. C’est cette direction que l’aristocrate fixe, reprenant lentement courage ; quand elle tourne la tête vers la blonde, son expression est doucement solennelle : 

\- Je me demandais si tu voudrais danser avec moi, Ily.

Elle voit l’air de son interlocutrice passer de l’étonnement à une espèce de joie sincère :

\- Danser ?

Elle paraît soudain inquiète, et Odette s’attendrit de voir la contenance qu’elle s’efforce de garder :

\- Tu en es sûre ? C’est ce que tu veux ?

\- Certaine, maintient fermement Odette. Si tu en as envie, bien sûr.

\- J’en serais ravie.

Ily lui offre son bras, qu’elle prend sans hésiter. Odette l’entraîne sur la piste de danse, parmi les convives, et pose la main sur sa taille, s’emparant de l’autre pour faire s’étreindre leurs doigts. Ses gestes sont délicats et réfléchis, et elle expire lentement pour détendre sa posture. L’anglaise la regarde faire, attentive et surprise, et lorsque la brune amorce le mouvement, elle suit avec une certaine aisance. 

\- Il y avait un moment que je voulais te le proposer, explique calmement Odette, le rose aux joues.

\- Heureuse que tu aies fait le premier pas, dans ce cas.

Heureuse, elle le semble vraiment, et laisse tout loisir à la brune de la faire tourner sur elle-même avant de reprendre un certain contrôle. Ses bras entourent ses épaules, et Odette la sent l’incliner en arrière, murmurant en même temps que le chanteur des paroles que son accent anglais rendent mélodieuses.


	9. Pénélope et Nora

Le ciel s’est marbré d’une couleur rosée, accompagnée de nuages oranges et jaunes.

Les vagues lointaines semblent peintes contre cette douce voûte, et tandis qu’elle contemple la beauté de ce paysage, Nora songe à ce que ce serait, d’être là-bas sur un bateau, au milieu des flots. Elle laisse faiblir son chant un bref instant à la pensée, avant de le reprendre, plus forte et assurée.

Pénélope est couchée sur ses genoux, sa tête contre son ventre. Non loin d’elle, sur un rocher, le panier de plantes qu’elle s’est entêtée à aller lui ramasser, et que Myriam s’occupe à trier, passant parfois une main nerveuse dans ses chignons, pour s’assurer qu’ils tiennent. Nora ne dit rien, n’a pratiquement rien dit de la journée. Elle a simplement savouré la présence à ses côtés des deux personnes auxquelles elle tient plus que tout au monde.

La cheffe des assassins, dès qu’elle a su que Myriam et Nora sortaient cueillir des herbes, s’est levée d’un bond pour les suivre. Elle voulait leur montrer, lui montrer. Elle lui a dit que même après tout ce temps, son œil était encore bon pour reconnaître les bonnes feuilles et les herbes médicinales, et que c’était l’occasion de le lui prouver. Qu’elle l’a écouté pendant ses exposés, même quand elle n’en avait pas l’air, et n’a jamais oublié ses instructions, figure-toi, Nolwënn. Et malgré ses blessures encore vives, elle s’est bel et bien montrée capable de faire une expédition, aussi brève soit-elle. L’entêtement, plus que la force, y a joué. 

Nora a mis un point d’honneur à veiller sur elle, et sans qu’elle ait besoin de lui demander, elle a bien senti que Myriam aussi faisait attention. Sous le couvert doux des arbres, cernées par la végétation, tout semblait étrange et hors du monde, alors qu’elles coupaient les racines chacune de leur côté. Comme elles se taisaient trop longuement, la plus jeune a fini par craquer. Elle a d’abord demandé, mine de rien, s’il était possible de trouver des épices dans ce genre d’environnement, et s’il était envisageable d’en faire pousser un jour près de chez elles. Nora y a sincèrement réfléchi, tandis que Myriam demandait à Penny de quelle façon elle préférait relever ses plats, et l’herboriste l’a écoutée, avec l’angoisse de celle présentant deux personnes tout à fait inconnues l’un à l’autre. Même après autant de temps à vivre ensemble, il est difficile de faire disparaître ce genre d’appréhension. 

L’atmosphère s’est détendue au fil des réponses de Pénélope, bien plus calmes et impliquées qu’escompté. C’est limite si, tandis qu’elles se dirigeaient vers le bord de la mer, les bras chargés de leurs trouvailles, les deux autres ne l’avaient pas tout à fait oubliée. 

La fatigue a rattrapé Pénélope, et elle s’est couchée en grommelant, répliquant aux taquineries de Nora et de Myriam que non, non elle n’était pas fatiguée, qu’elle était juste… 

\- Juste… ? a répliqué l’ancienne domestique, ne l’entendant pas continuer.

\- Rrrron, pshiiiit, a soufflé Nolwënn, tirant un ricanement à son amie.

\- J’vous entends. C’pas ...rôle. Dors pas.

\- Hm hm.

La posture crispée de Pénélope s’est détendue tandis que les doigts de Nora se sont mis à caresser ses cheveux. Elle a regardé, attendrie, le blond clair de ses mèches se superposer au blond cendré, et les vers lui sont venus d’eux-mêmes, alors qu’un sourire traversait ses lèvres. Comment résister au visage renfrogné de celle qu’elle aime ? 

\- Alas my love you do me wrong,

To cast me off discourteously;

And I have loved you oh so long

Delighting in your company.

\- Allons bon, a ronchonné Myriam. Encore celle-là… 

\- Cht, a protesté Pénélope. J’ai envie de l’écouter.

La brune a levé les yeux au ciel, mais n’a rien dit de plus, et Nora, touchée, a simplement continué de chanter, regardant la mer et l’horizon.

Jamais elle ne pourra amener son aimée sur les vagues. Pas en tout cas sans prendre le risque inutile d’une crise de panique ou d’un malaise, mais Nolwënn ne se plaint pas. Après tout ce temps, après toutes ces colères et la peur redoutable que chacun a ressenti, chacun a éprouvé pour Pénélope, elle leur est revenue. Elle est revenue saine et sauve, et qu’importent les chemins fermés, c’est déjà des portes ouvertes à un futur qu’elles peuvent désormais partager.

Chacun y a participé. Même dans les moments d’incertitude de Cédric, les paroles glaciales et tranchantes de Sean, les maladresses de Fiona et les mensonges d’Ophélie, il y avait de l’amour, il y avait une seule envie, celle d’aider et de secourir Pénélope. Personne n’a jamais abandonné la certitude de la sauver, mais au fond, il n’est pas de plus méritant que la principale concernée. C’est elle qui, dédaignant l’attrait du désespoir et bouchant ses oreilles à la chanson des ombres, est revenue vers eux. Pas à pas, certaines fois vacillante, certaines fois détournée par les déluges et les saccades des tempêtes. 

La récompense de ces efforts est là, un repos mérité au bord de la mer, le vent dans les cheveux, le murmure d’un chant dans les oreilles, et, dans les narines, l’odeur fraîche et sauvage des plantes cueillies de leurs mains.


	10. Achille et Jezabel

Voilà bien une heure qu’elle est immobile, et que ses yeux fixent le néant, son expression habituellement douce et distraite crispée dans un masque sérieux et froid. 

Une heure que Diane a amené Achille ici pour lui parler, précisant bien qu’elle ne pouvait rien promettre, que la mort-nouvelle était aussi imprévisible que têtue. Voilà plusieurs semaines qu’il a repéré la dénommée Abigail à des occasions variées, qu’il a fini par arracher des informations sur elle à Toussaint, jusqu’à entendre le nom qu’il voulait. Son insistance a d’abord semblé inquiéter son vieux collègue, qui l’a menacé de représailles s’il s’avisait d’en parler à quiconque. Mais Achille lui a promis de s’en garder, de ne rien faire qui pourrait lui déplaire. Il n’a formulé qu’une seule demande, la voir et discuter avec elle une fois. Une fois et pas plus.

La Sage a fini par le laisser là ; impossible pour elle de rater une réunion, en ces temps de crise. Elle lui a seulement pris l’épaule avant de partir, et murmuré, inquiète et sérieuse : « Es-tu sûr de vouloir l’attendre ? Elle peut mettre longtemps à nous revenir. ».

Il a simplement acquiescé, et attendu. 

De guerre lasse, il est passé d’adossé au chambranle à assis dans un fauteuil, et a pris un livre pour le parcourir d’un œil distrait. Régulièrement, son regard est revenu à la silhouette immobile, à son air effacé. Il n’a jamais rencontré de medium avant, et doute seulement que Néosalem en ait connu depuis longtemps. La capacité de communication avec les Dernières Familles est, dit-on, une faculté rare et fatale, qu’il n’est pas donné de croiser à toutes les époques.

Tomlenber n’a pas l’air d’être la plus sage de tous les passeurs, et il n’y trouve pas l’excuse de son jeune âge. Ce qu’elle est se lit dans ce qui l’entoure, dans les carnets couverts d’inscriptions, les objets soigneusement empilés sur son bureau et les marques au sol : dévorée. Dévorée par la curiosité, par la nécessité de comprendre ce qui l’entoure et lui échappe, happée par le halo noir qui cerne les Familles du Mal et dont l’attrait exerce chaque jour une fascination plus grande chez elle.

Il sait bien ce qu’il en est.

Jezabel était ainsi.

Il repense à elle, à sa nervosité et l’éclat dans ses yeux dès qu’elle apprenait quelque chose de neuf, à la façon dont ses bras s’agitaient lorsqu’elle les faisait asseoir, Melchior et lui, pour s’efforcer de leur expliquer, sa main venant remonter ses lunettes qui tombaient sur son nez dans un geste mécanique. Il repense à son tableau de feuilles qu’elle tournait dans des mouvements amples, de ses croquis clairs qu’elle parsemait de cercles et de croix. De sa façon de hocher la tête, d’opiner et de pointer du doigt celui qui faisait un commentaire pertinent. De la façon dont elle prononçait avec insistance le « x » de « Exact ». Le coeur d’Achille bat un peu plus vite, et un sourire songeur lui échappe. Un air heureux et douloureux, emprunt de souvenirs. 

Et puis… Et puis elle est allée trop loin. Et puis Melchior est allée faire cette enquête vers Aube, l’enquête qui a tout terminé pour eux. Il a trouvé tous ces objets, et Achille lui a fait promettre de ne rien montrer à Jezabel. Siegfried l’avait averti qu’elle commençait à aller trop loin, qu’il fallait l’écarter des artefacts du Mal et de toutes ces forces avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Encore un peu, et elle succomberait.

Melchior lui avait fourni ce peu.

Il ferme les yeux, les rouvre. Abigail n’a toujours pas bougé, et il soupire, s’ébouriffant les cheveux d’une main gantée et ferme. Il ne peut pas penser à tout ça. L’espoir qu’il a est minuscule, et s’il se laisse emporter dans ses songes, il risque de se montrer trop brusque, trop empathique. Il doit soumettre sa requête, et ne pas se faire d’illusion. L’enfant est bornée, il ne pourra possiblement rien lui tirer.

Il lève la tête lorsque la jeune fille finit par remuer, lorsqu’un éclat dans ses yeux semble indiquer qu’elle est revenue parmi eux. Elle regarde autour d’elle sans bruit, et croise son regard et sursaute. Sa main va s’emparer de ses notes, et elle se met à écrire, le gardant à l’œil :

\- Vous êtes qui ?

Achille observe sa gestuelle, et doit s’arracher de ses pensées pour reprendre un air professionnel : 

\- Bonjour, Abigail. Je m’appelle Achille, je suis un Magister, comme Toussaint. J’ai demandé à te voir.

\- Vous aussi, vous voulez que je retrouve quelqu’un ? marmonne-t-elle, pleine d’appréhension. Je suis désolée, mais je suis déjà sur une demande de l’Imperator, je peux pas trop faire ça tout de suite, faudrait me redemander plus…

\- Tu es en contact avec Jezabel, n’est-ce pas ? l’interrompt-il.

Elle fronce légèrement les sourcils, et regarde de côté. Un souvenir paraît lui titiller le cerveau.

\- Achille… Oh, vous… D’accord, je vois, dit-elle. Elle m’avait demandé des nouvelles de vous, pardon, j’avais oublié.

\- … vraiment ?

Il appréhende soudain. Est-ce que cette medium est véritablement ce qu’elle prétend ? N’est-ce pas une imposture, une personne cherchant seulement les faveurs des grands de Néosalem, et usant de prestidigitations et de mensonges pour y parvenir ? N’essaie-t-elle pas de lui dire ce qu’il veut entendre ?

\- Oui… Elle avait peur que vous soyez parti faire n’importe quoi.

_\- Abigail ? Tu m’as appelée ?_

Elle sursaute à l’exclamation soudaine, et garde l’œil sur le Magister. Un air interrogateur se peint sur les traits du jeune homme, mais ce n’est rien dont elle n’ait pas déjà l’habitude ; elle tourne les yeux de côté pour se concentrer sur ses pensées :

\- Pas vraiment, Jezabel, mais j’ai quelqu’un pour toi.

_\- Quelqu’un pour… ? De quoi parle-tu ?_

\- Achille, c’est bien de lui dont tu me parlais, il y a un moment, non ?

Jezabel reste silencieuse. Abigail lui laisse le temps de digérer l’information, et revient à Achille :

\- Elle est là. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez que je lui demande ?

\- Là ? marmonne-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Où ça ?

\- Non, elle n’est pas ici, rectifie-t-elle. Elle est loin de nous à l’heure où on parle, mais j’arrive à entendre sa voix dans ma tête, c’est comme ça qu’on communique, d’habit…

_\- Abigail, comment va-t-il ?_

Elle regarde brièvement de côté, et hoche la tête. 

\- Loin de nous ? dit cependant le Magister.

\- Elle me demande comment vous allez.

\- Je vais bien, mais ce n’est pas le sujet, bon sang… Où est-elle ?

Il la prend par les épaules, sans brusquerie, mais Abigail sent un frisson désagréable la parcourir. Elle n’apprécie pas le contact de ses mains, et fait le mouvement de se dégager. La colère du Magister laisse place à un air confus :

\- Je… excuse-moi, Abigail.

_\- Abigail, répète ce que je vais te dire, s’il te plaît._

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, grommelle-t-elle à voix haute.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- « Achille », dit-elle, indifférente à la confusion du Magister, « Je suis désolée d’être partie si tôt. Je n’ai jamais été prudente, ça n’a jamais été la qualité d’aucun d’entre nous, n’est-ce pas… Écoute-moi et n’interrompt pas Abigail, je doute d’avoir beaucoup de temps. Tu me manques, Achille. Je t’aime, je t’aime plus que jamais, et je suis si heureuse de pouvoir te faire parvenir ces mots, et… et je suis navrée d’avoir été aussi inconsciente. Ce n’est pas la faute de Melchior. Je ne veux pas que tu lui en veuilles. Quant… quant à Siegfried, dis-lui. Dis-lui que je m’excuse. Dis-lui, s’il te plaît, à quel point il me manque, à quel point j’aurais aimé pouvoir l’écouter. J’espère qu’il va bien. J’espère que tous, vous allez bien.

« Là où je suis, le temps est étrange, et j’entends des cloches sonner. Les aiguilles d’une immense horloge m’annoncent des présages que je n’arrive pas encore à bien interpréter, mais vous devez vous préparer. Tous, autant que vous êtes. Achille, je donnerais beaucoup pour te prendre encore dans mes bras, mais mon temps est passé, et il faut que tu retrouve le tien. Sois encore fort. D’autres ont besoin de toi ici bas, d’autres qui ont encore une vie à passer dans les Limbes. Reste pour eux. Pour Toussaint et Siegfried, Isaure et tous les autres. Je veillerai sur le temps depuis ma position. Ne perds pas ta vie à me chercher en vain dans les livres et ceux qui s’en sont sorti.

« Je ne dors pas. Je veille aussi.

« Courage, Achille. »

Elle inspire doucement, et sent sur ses joues des larmes chaudes qui ne sont pas les siennes. Elle se sent étrange – elle s’est sentie partir. Pas comme lorsqu’elle médite, non, différemment. Pendant un moment, c’est tout comme si son esprit et celui de Jezabel s’étaient partagés l’un à l’autre… 

Elle ne sait comment réagir, lorsqu’elle voit en face d’elle le Magister tombé à genoux, secoué de sanglots.


End file.
